Riot!
by ernameh
Summary: When Atem, guitarist for Something Strange, lands himself and his band in Domino City for a show that's a week away, they have nothing better to do than to take up an offer. Puzzle&Tendershipping and some bad language. Rated for language and future sexual references, nothing dirty. Genres were hard to decide, probably not very spot on, but close. Third choice would've been humor.
1. Chapter 1 - Something Strange

**Before I start, let me say a few things.  
Number one!  
-Not so much in this chapter, but this will mainly be told from Yugi's point of view, or POV for short.  
Number two!  
-It may be lame, but I will put a break in between each POV. Let's say, it's Yugi, but for a bit I'd like to put it into Atem's POV. I'll put one of those line things, and before anything I'll put "(_'s POV)", so it doesn't get confusing.  
Number three!  
-I'm not a big fan of OCs, it's just a fact. However, I have put one small one in this story. She is the usual (it'll make sense why I say that when you read) drummer for the band, and plays no big role. Just didn't know who else to put there. I wanted it to be a girl, but Mai, Tea, Serenity, or Ishizu wouldn't make great drummers, and as far as I know they're basically the only girls in the series xD  
Number four!  
-I hope you enjoy! This story is supposed to be fun and such. After you're done reading I'd love some reviews to know if this sucks or not.**

I really need to shut up now. Let's just start, shall we?

* * *

(Atem's POV)

It was an exhausting four hour ride from the last city to the next. Boring as well, might I add. I asked our bus driver where we were going and how far we were from the next town. He told me between coughs (He smokes a lot) that we were headed to Domino City (What a dumb name), and we were about half an hour away.

"UGH!" I groaned. This was so painful. I hate car rides with a passion. Especially long ones.

"KEEP IT DOWN, ASSHOLE. SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" That was Bakura. He's the bassist for our band, Something Strange. He's an amazing one, too. He never fails to impress me.

I myself am the lead guitarist. We mostly play things that resemble hard rock, I suppose. We're a lot like most other bands, but we kind of have something special that not many others have.

All four of us can play bass, guitar, drums, and we can all sing, too. Some songs we all switch around, and I'll play bass or sing.

I'd say we're pretty famous, I guess. A lot of people come to our shows, and when we're trying to just hang out in town, people come up to us. Sometimes we try to say that they have the wrong people, but we aren't great liars.

For about twenty minutes I stared through the window, watching everything go flying by. Then behind a building, our driver stopped and yelled back to me and said "We're here!"

I was about to go wake up the others to tell the "exciting" news, but they beat me to it. The three walked out from behind a small curtain that separated each half of the bus. They were all rubbing their eyes and grumbling.

On the left, we had Stacy, our usual drummer. She sported a very short styled haircut that was choppy and very messy. It was a very dark black with streaks of blonde through it. She was very, very pale, and had bright blue eyes. She never sleeps in pajamas, so right now she was wearing a low-cut short sleeved black shirt with a lot of tears in it. You could see a lot of her tattoos through the rips, but mainly the large piece on her chest. Showing off even more tattoos, she wore shorts with a couple of belts, revealing a huge tattoo on her right thigh, and another on her left calf. I've never asked her what all of those were about, and I've never looked very closely at them. She is very nice, and a damn good drummer, too. Playing blast beats was her favorite thing, she always said. I've never been able to, my arms start hurting after two seconds.

Now, in the middle, we had our ever-so-polite bassist, Bakura. Also very pale, but with long white hair. It was also very messy, and poofy, too. Now that I think about it, Bakura and Stacy are a lot alike. Both don't sleep in anything comfy, for example. He came out wearing a lot of necklaces, that looked like they had pointy things on them. He had a t shirt on, that looked comfortable...ish. All I can really say is, it had metal hanging off of it. Then he wore black skinny jeans with a couple of belts that, (big surprise) had spikes on them. He can be a nice guy, but some, well a lot of people are almost kind of scared of him. His appearance scared people a bit, and he always looked like he had done something bad (even if he hadn't).

Then on the right we had our lead singer, Marik. Him and Stacy are probably the two nicer ones in the group. Marik had a love for everything, and was always one to help. There was a time when he wasn't thought of as a nice guy, but he learned to act and think more positively. He, being more of a normal person, actually slept in something comfortable. He was here with just a t-shirt and some sweat pants on. He had very spiky blonde hair, was pretty tan, being egyptian. His voice makes millions of girls squeal, and even some guys, as well. He donates a lot of money to charity, and occasionally volunteers when he has the time. Overall, very nice guy. At a show once a girl was getting attacked in the crowd and he stopped in the middle of a song to go out and help her. Always wanting to help. He's protective, too. He always says he'll do anybody for people he cares for.

Sitting on the couch, you've got yours truly. My name is Atem. I'm the guitarist for the band Something Strange (as we established earlier). Since I didn't just wake up, I'm wearing leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. My hair is in the shape of a large star, with mostly black, but blonde bangs and the ends of the black are a purplish color. Hopefully that makes sense. I'm somewhat tan, but not super dark like Marik and not super light like Bakura and Stacy. I'd say I'm a pretty good guitarist. People seem to like me.

"Where are we?" Marik asked, with a sleepy voice.

"Domino *cough* City. This is your next *cough* gig. But it won't be until next *cough* week," Our bus drivers name was Mike. He didn't say much, and only talked to us when we talked to him.

"If it's not for another week why the hell are we stopped here?!" Bakura already seemed awake from his nap.

"Chill out, dude. Maybe this place isn't pure shit," Stacy put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. Her voice was strangely deep, but still sounded feminine.

"Alright, fine. Let's go check the place out," Bakura started walking to the exit and motioned for us to follow.

We did, and found ourselves parked behind a factory building, it appeared. We walked around it and saw what looked like a downtown area, not too far from where we were.

Bakura groaned and just kept walking, and we followed. After a few minutes of walking we found ourselves near a high school. It was around noon, so school was still going on.

We stood around for probably a little over a minute when a very large man came up to us.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class?" He looked pretty angry. He obviously didn't know who we were, otherwise he'd have known that we haven't been in school in years. He continued, "Go see your principal, hooligans!" He pointed firmly at the school building.

Before any of us could say anything, he was pushing us through the front gate and into the school. He directed us to the principal's office, and told us to wait outside.

"What the hell are we doing? Let's go, we don't go to this school or any school! It should be obvious!" Bakura was pissed.

"Calm down, Bakura. We'll just talk to the principal and he or she will understand that it was just a mistake," I tried to calm him down, but it only worked a small amount.

All three of us were trying to calm down Bakura when the principal opened his door and told us to come in. He didn't sound angry at all, to our surprise. He also looked very young, maybe in his early twenties. Making him less than a decade older than all four of us.

We walked in and closed the door behind us.

Marik tried to begin telling him that it was a total misunderstanding, when the principal held up his hand.

"I know who you guys are, and I know you do not go to my school," He was smiling, "This may sound strange, but I absolutely love your band!" We looked pretty confused, but he continued, "I know your tour schedule, and everything. I'm even going to your show next week!... But why are you here a week early? That's kind of silly!"

Bakura stopped being angry (somewhat) and agreed, "That's what I wanna know! Our crazy driver took us here too soon. We've never been here and have nothing to do!" He frowned, and turned to me.

"I'm not sure why he took us so early, Bakura. It is a problem that we have nothing to do, though..."

The principal looked a little too happy when he spoke, "I have a great idea for all of you! How about for the next few days, you come here, to my school! You don't have to do any work or anything, but it'll keep all of you busy, and you could meet new people!" _Way _too excited, "I forgot to tell you, my name is principal Quinn!"

I was about to say something when Stacy raised and a hand to speak, "One problem-o man, we look like this," She gestured to all of us, "I think people just might realize who's sitting next to them, and I know that I don't want to be asked for thirty autographs."

I looked over at her, "Very true, but we could change our appearances a bit. More neat hair and different clothes could go a long way. I like the idea, it'll keep us busy, and it'll probably freak all you guys out, which would be _priceless."_

Bakura, Marik and Stacy all glared at me. None of them ever went to high school for more than a few weeks. I'd gone for a year, and then quit and started writing music instead.

Marik perked up quickly though, "It could be fun! When do we start?"

Principal Quinn looked thrilled, "Tomorrow morning, seven am is when school starts!" He looked all of us over from head to toe, "Wear something a little less eye-grabbing. As you said, you don't want to draw attention to yourselves."

Bakura groaned very loudly, "Seven am? Are you insane?"

The principal shrugged, "See you at Seven!"

* * *

We talked to the principal a bit more to find out were we'd be going and how their schedule works.

He set us up in two groups, going to different classes. Marik and Bakura together in one, and me and Stacy in another.

Their schedule and way of running things is kind of weird. There are multiple classes with different teachers, but you stay with the same people through each one. Much more different than when I was in school.

When we stay in a city for more than a few days, we usually rent a hotel room. We don't get super fancy suites, so it's usually a basic room with two queen sized beds.

Of course, no one wants to sleep next to a guy, and there were only two beds, and one girl.

So, us three guys would take turns getting one bed to themselves while the other two slept on either side of Stacy. I know she hates it, but I'm grateful she puts up with it.

It was my turn to be on my own, so Bakura and Marik were on the other bed with poor, poor Stacy.

As I slowly fell asleep, I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow, and the next few days at "school".

I hope no one recognizes me.

* * *

**AH. Crazy stuff. I was going to combine this chapter with the next, then I thought, NAH.  
As I said before I even started, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please review and all that good stuff.  
If you were too lazy to read all that stuff at the beginning (I FEEL YA.), but I hope you read this part.**

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START OFF IN ATEM, MARIK, OR BAKURA'S PERSPECTIVE, BUT THEN WILL GO ON INTO YUGI'S AND PARTIALLY MALIK OR RYOU'S.

Apparently "pages" doesn't think that words are misspelled if the word is in caps. OKAY THEN.

Inspirations for some names and stuff:  
Title: I had a hard time thinking up a name for the title. "Riot!" doesn't exactly make sense, but maybe someday it will xD I got it from the album hanging on my wall called "Riot!". Maybe some will be familiar with it, it's by Paramore.  
The OCs name: "Stacy" is a kick ass name for a few reasons to me. Number one, the song "Stacy's Mom". Yeah, I love that song. The second reason is that one of my piercer's name is Stacy. Third reason, I had a snake named Stacy, who unfortunately passed away. 

**Band name: It was originally going to be "The seventh sense" or "The seventh guest". Both pretty lame. The sense one sorta kinda not really made sense, but guest doesn't make sense at all. Sense was the name of a band I helped with a song a while back. Guest is a creepier than hell game that scared the living shit out of me when I was four years old.  
It was a painful time in my life ;-;  
I was just going to name the chapter "Something Strange", but I thought it'd be a good name for a band, too. So, I used it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare

**Ooooh, chapter 2 is here! **

**To the person who pointed out how weird the principal is: Yeah, he's a little strange. But I wanted this to happen (the band going to school again) and I had no idea how to make it happen. My original idea was that they just kinda went into the school and started going to class for a week, but that wouldn't make sense at all! This one doesn't either, but at least it's a little bit more "realistic" if you could even say that.**

I wish I had a crazy principal when I was in high school :(  
Seriously, if my principal was really young and liked blink 182 (my favorite band) and invited them to go to my school, I'd cry rivers of happiness. 

**Oh no, there's language! Shield your eyes!**

Anyway, enough with the super long intro, here's chapter two!

Oh yeah, little disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs, artists, or bands that are mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

God, I feel weird. Just plain black skinny jeans and a plain black V-neck t-shirt? No detail is so boring and lame. I have to wear my hair flat and gross looking, too! I just want to scream.

This day is already going horribly. It's only 6:30 in the morning, and I already know it's gonna suck. Even better that I had to wake up at six, which is six hours before the time I normally wake up. At least Marik is a pretty good alarm clock. He wakes you up by singing songs that usually make you laugh, since the don't go with his voice _at all._

This morning, it was California Girls, and when Stacy woke up, she did the rapping part.

They're so fucking weird...

Anyway, after that, it's been going downhill. My hair is naturally very poofy, but everyone else took it upon themselves to change that.

All three of them had flat irons at hand, and now my hair is much too flat. I try to use my hands to fluff it back up a bit, but it doesn't work. It's permanently horrible for the day.

At least I'm not alone.

All four of us usually have our hair styled in some manner, especially Atem, which I cannot _wait _to see.

Marik's normal hair is pretty spiky, but today it's all just down and loose, which isn't a bad look for him. He's wearing "normal" clothes, which is basically what I'm wearing, but with a normal t-shirt with some dragon on it. The hair thing is kinda weird and hard to get used to, but he dresses pretty normally outside of a show.

Then we have Stacy, who looks a bit off. She and Marik basically have matching outfits, except she's wearing a jacket to cover up her tats, and her t-shirt had some band on it that I've never heard of. The super weird thing is that she's not wearing makeup. She doesn't always wear a lot, but when she wears none her skin almost looks a bit grey. Then her hair is all down and flat like the rest of ours. Not much of a big difference.

"STOP FIDGETING!" Marik and Stacy were screaming at Atem. He refuses to let his hair be down. It can't be a good look for him.

He probably looks very feminine. Ha!

I guess Atem gave up, because the three came out with Atem's hair down and straight. He looked ridiculous. I had to try really hard to not laugh.

"Guys, I look awful. We can't go!" Atem and his excuses.

"We all do, let's start walking, or we'll be late!" Said Marik, the least bad looking one out of all of us.

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

I slammed my head against the desk. This day is going to be _so _boring. Art and music days are the worst. Five minutes until class starts, and the teacher isn't even here yet!

"Yugi, look!" Tea pointed towards the door. I looked up a bit and saw the teacher.

"Yeah, the teacher is here now, what of it?"

"No, idiot! There's two people behind him!"

I lifted my head off my desk, and Tea was right. There was a guy and a girl who I had never seen before. The girl looked kinda like Tea with different hair and more grey skin... I don't think people are supposed to be grey...

The guy was tall, and had a really weird haircut for a dude. It was very straight, and had blonde bangs with the rest being black with purplish tips. Kinda like my hair if it was straight.

Oh... That'd be weird...

Professor started to talk, so I got out of la-la-land and started to pay attention, for the most part. That guy was really cute...

"Please tell the rest of the class your names, and then you can sit up there next to Yugi and Tea," He pointed near us, and then stared at the two new people.

* * *

(Atem's POV)

Oh shit. My name. I can't tell them my name. It's too weird and uncommon. People will recognize me!

Think Atem think...

"My name is May, and this is my cousin, Yami," Stacy said it for me!

Our middle names, why didn't I think of that?

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

Oh shit. What now?

Stacy turned to me. Guess I have to say something now.

"Oh! Well, I'm Yami. Um, I like to play guitar-" Stacy not-so-lightly poked me in my side. Guess I'm not supposed to give hints away of our "work". Oops.

"I love video games! And I really love animals!" I know, lame. But what else was I supposed to say?

I nudged Stacy, "And as I said before, I'm May. I have a weird obsession with lamps, poofy things, and snakes. I really love fruit, and I start my day with a smoothie! Oh, and I don't like candy. Feel free to make fun of me for that!"

What's disturbing is that everything she said was true...

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

Our teacher looked pretty confused.

He just nodded and pointed to were they were going to sit.

Right next to me and Tea.

Yami is really hot but that May chick is kinda scary. Lucky for me, when they sat down, I ended up next to Yami.  
Poor Tea, she was right next to that chick, but she didn't seem as scared and disturbed as I am. She actually seems to like her. Both of them are smiling and laughing.

"So, your name is Yugi?" Yami's voice._ Ahhhhh_, it's so deep and sexy.

"Y-Yes! That is mah-my n-name!" I hate it when I stutter. It's so embarrassing, and gives away the fact that I'm nervous. I started to feel my face heat up. Damn it.

"Cute name. So what do we do in here? Just sit around?" Okay, now my face is on fire. My name is cute?

"This is our homeroom class. We start with math then go to history. When that's done we go to our specialty classes. Today it's art and music, my least favorite. After that it's lunch then we come back here to do english and chemistry. Um... That's really all there is to the day. Each class is forty five minutes long and lunch is an hour," I ran fingers through my hair, "I think that's it." Thank god I didn't stutter.

"Hm, okay. Hey Sta-... Uh, I mean May, hear that?" Yami turned around and was poking the creepy chick in on the shoulder.

"Eh? What'd ya say?"

"Art and music!" Yami actually sounded happy about these things. I'm a horrible artist and don't know anything about music, so these two things are my least favorite parts of school.

"Dude! Bitchin'! I hope there's clay. I love clay! Tea, will there be clay?" 'Bitchin'? Is this chick from the 80s or something? Who says that anymore?

Tea just laughed and they started talking about something, but Professor cut their conversation short by smacking a ruler down on his desk. Everyone turned to pay attention, and all he did was smile. All eyes were on him.

"Alright class, math time. We're working on algebraic equations involving more than one variable. Take out a piece of paper and copy what's on the board. Then, you can work alone, or make a group of two, three, or four people. But no more than that. Begin."

* * *

(Atem's POV)

What equations? More than one variable? I barely even know what that is! How am I supposed to figure this out?

The board is covered in numbers, equal signs, letters, and a bunch of other things I don't remember seeing ever before. What the hell do I do with all of that?

I looked over and saw Stacy writing down all the numbers and other symbols without any trouble. She knows what to do?

The room had been silent for a bit, but now that a few people have all the problems written out, everyone started talking to each other.

I poked Stacy and whispered in her ear, "Do you know any of this stuff?" She snorted and flicked me on the forehead, "Ow!"

"Of course I do, dumb ass. It's basic algebra. All you have to do is even out the sides until it says 'x = 1' or something like that. I thought you took algebra your freshman year?"

I did, but I failed horribly. Not gonna own up to that, "I thought you never had a freshman year, so you're one to talk!"

She massaged one of her temples, something she does when one of us is saying something stupid, "No, I didn't. But I took algebra one and two, as well as geometry, in middle school. Want me to help you with that?" She pointed at my blank paper.

"I didn't know you could do that! That's impressive, but yes, please help me. I can't remember anything!" I gave her puppy eyes, even though I didn't need to. She would've helped me anyway.

When Stacy started writing out all the problems super fast and doing everything right, Yugi and Tea noticed. They asked if she could help them, and she agreed. I'm glad she did, it gives me an excuse to talk to Yugi.

Ah! Why is he so cute?

* * *

(Marik's POV)  
(This is beginning at the same time the other part began... If that makes sense)

"This school's pretty classy, eh, Bakura?"

Me and Bakura were walking through the halls after we split up with the others, trying to find the right room through the crowds of high school students. I was paying more attention to everything else than to where we were going.

"...I guess so, Marik. Help me find room 204," He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in some direction.

I guess a kid overheard us, and came up to me and Bakura.

"You guys are going in the completely wrong direction, I hope you know," He had a bit of an accent, "Are you new? My name is Ryou. I'm going to the same place, so I wouldn't mind leading you both to it," He smiled. He was a cute kid, but not really my type. More of Bakura's. Probably because I'm pretty much straight. I know Bakura isn't though, even though he denies it.

There was a bit of a silence before I said something, "Thank you! That'd be great! Go ahead and lead the way!"

He started walking and motioned for us to follow. As we walked, he looked at us and then asked a question I wasn't prepared for.

"So, what are your guys' names?"

Such a simple question that should be an easy one to answer, however, we can't just give away our names. Both are very uncommon, and I think someone would figure us out.

I started to mumble my name, trying to figure out what else I could say...

"Rik, you said? Cool. What about you?" He turned to Bakura, who took the same idea, even though it wasn't mine. I'll take it. Rik can be my new name for a week.

"'...Kura," Was all Bakura said.

Ha! Kura sounded like a girl's name!

I poked him in the center of his back and his chest jerked forward while his shoulders went back before glaring at me. I just smiled extra big at him as we kept walking.

"So, where are you guys from?"

This Ryou kid definitely likes to ask questions. This one I wasn't prepared for, either. I was originally born in Egypt, and I don't think Bakura has ever told me where he was born. We had to make something up, because I don't think anyone could believe that Bakura was from Egypt; He's too white! I was about to spit out a lie, but Bakura beat me to it.

"Oh, just a small town up north," He put on a fake smile and Ryou bought it.

"Cool! I'm from England. Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but... Are you guys related? You don't really look alike..."

Again, with the questions! I guess it's my turn to make something up.

"Well, sort of," I tried my best to sound honest, "We where adopted around the same time into a family who were already taking care of these other kids who are cousins, and, well, the rest is hard to explain."

Bakura added, "Those other two are here as well, just not in the same class."

"I see. Well, here's the room. I sit over there," He pointed near someone with blonde hair and tanned skin, much like my own, "I think the teacher will probably want to speak with you."

The bell rang. I guess we got here just in time. We walked over to the teacher and he told us where to sit. It was near Ryou and the other boy. We were about to go over there when the teacher stopped us.

"Would you two care to introduce yourselves? Names, likes, dislikes, that sort of thing."

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

Rik and Kura looked at each other nervously. Rik stepped forward.

"Uh, well, my name is Rik. I like a lot of things, like nature and movies. I don't dislike very many things, the only thing I can think of is the smell of cleaning products..."

Okay, that was kind of a weird answer.

Rik poked Kura and he glared at his brother, "My name is Kura. I don't like much and I dislike a lot of things."

His voice sounded a bit annoyed and angry, but not at all at the same time. Really it just sounded honest. Wonder if I could be one of the few things he likes.

Professor Mane just lazily pointed over to where Malik and I were sitting, and they started walking towards us.

I could feel my cheeks turn red when they sat between me and Malik, Kura next to me, Rik next to Malik. I guess Malik saw, because he wrote something down on a scrap of paper and handed it to me behind the two others' backs.

_Got the hots for that guy next you? I can see you blushing. -Malik_

Reading this I blushed more (curse my pale skin for showing it off so much!) and I wrote back on the same piece of paper.

_No! I'm not gay! -Ryou_

Passed it back. He jotted something down, passed it to me.

_Oh, come on! It's SO obvious, Ryou. There's no shame in it though! I'll still love you no matter what! :) -Malik_

I let out a quiet sigh. It's true. I'm gay. I'm just too shy to admit it. Malik is my best friend, but it's hard to even tell him. I guess it was obvious though, I look like a girl and act sort of like one, too. Might as well tell him.

_Okay... Yes, I am gay. You love me? Does this mean you're gay as well, Malik? -Ryou_

Passed to him, he wrote something down, passed back to me.

_Hahaha, oh you wish Ryou, huh? No, I'm not. Well... Not completely anyway. I like girls, too. Keep this for the rest of the class. I think Mane is gonna see us. -Malik_

As I was told, I shoved the paper in my pocket. I started to pay attention and noticed we were about half way through a lesson on surface area and volume of cubes, pyramids, cylinders, and any other 3D shape.

How dull. I learned about this all in Algebra one and geometry. Why do they have to re-teach the entire class about things we all learned the last two years before just because some idiots can't remember? It's almost as bad as in english class when someone doesn't know what a noun or verb is. Seriously, we're in grade eleven. Most of you have been in the same class as me since grade one, when they first started teaching us what nouns and verbs are. Every year, you ask the same question, and somehow you don't remember. It's ridiculous.

(A/N; Seriously. When I was still in school, this happened EVERY YEAR. Some kid would always ask. And usually it was the same kid. UGH.)

Kura nudged me gently and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Hey, what's a noun?"

I looked at him with my eyes wide and my lips pressed together, making a flat line.

"Ha! Just kidding. I heard you mumbling and thought it'd be funny. Sorry if you're pissed."

I just nodded with a now amused look on my face. We both turned back to look at the teacher as he pointed to shapes with a stick and explained how to figure volume and surface area.

I slumped back in my seat.

This is going to be a dreaded class, but maybe with Kura, it won't be so bad.

* * *

(Tea's POV)

Me and Yugi were sitting with the new kids, Yami and May, doing stupid, boring Algebra. Good thing that May chick is smart, otherwise I'd be screwed!

She's really nice, too. I think Yugi is afraid of her for some reason. I can't place why. She seems fine to me. Maybe Yugi is getting a weird vibe from her or something like that. Who knows. Yugi is weird.

The math piece of our day was over, and we got a ten minute break before the next class, history.

We could go out in the halls, or just sit in the classroom. Some people try to run down the street to smoke a cigarette, but often times they aren't fast enough.

I could hear Yami talking to May quietly. I could only make out a few words; Band, work, tired, others, boring, doing.

I leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear, "What are they saying?"

All he did was shrug. I started to get up and Yugi followed.

"Where are you guys going?" Yami asked calmly, sounding a bit confused.

"Oh! There's a ten minute break. We were just going into the hall to meet with our friends. You can come with us, if you want," Yugi smiled and gestured for them to follow, and they did.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

Some bell sound echoed in the room. Everyone started getting up, including Ryou and his friend, who's name I've gathered to be Malik.

"What's happening?" Marik looked at both of them.

"There's a ten minute break. We're going to the hall to meet two of our friends. You're both welcome to come," Malik smiled at me and Marik. We both nodded and got up to follow them.

We walked about for about two minutes until we came across two strangers, as well as Atem and Stacy.

"Well, look who we have here!" I smirked at the two and they walked up and pulled us away from the others.

"Okay, here's the rundown. My name is Yami, and here is May. We are cousins, and we haven't mentioned either of you, so we don't know how we know each other," Atem looked serious for whatever reason. This is all just fun and games.

I nodded, "Don't worry, we have you covered. Me and Marik are adopted brothers. We were brought into a family with you two. I don't know who the hell was taking care of us, but it shouldn't matter."

"What are your names? Assuming you were smart enough to come up with something fake," Atem raised his eyebrows, silently saying 'I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, you guys are morons'.

"Oh yes, we did come up with fake names. I'm Rik, short for Marik, and," He started laughing, "This is 'Kura', short for Bakura."

"HA. That sounds like a chick name," Stacy started laughing, too. Sometimes, I really hate these guys.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Let's just go back to the others," I started walking over to the group. The others followed me.

"Are these your other family members?" Ryou looked at Atem and Stacy, then back to me and Marik.

"Yes. This is Ah... Yami, and this is... May," Marik pointed at the other two. Good thing he didn't slip.

Some boy with very pointy hair looked confused, "You're all related?"

Stacy stepped between me and Marik and put arms around our shoulders and pulling us close. Making me a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah, dude! These are my adopted brothers! And I love 'em dearly!" That's a lie. Well, being adopted, anyway. She probably doesn't love us as much as it looks now. We seem to piss her off a lot.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you both. I'm Yugi," The boy smiled, "And this is Tea," He pointed to a girl with short brown hair with his thumb.

"My name's Marik, and this is Bakura!" Marik pointed at me and my eyes shot open.

Idiot. He just said our full names! Oh god. Do I take him and run, or do I try and stay calm and hope they have no idea who we are?

* * *

(Atem's POV)

Did I seriously just hear Marik say his and Bakura's names to these people? God, we're screwed. It's the first day and people have already been informed of who we are. Do I grab everyone and run, or do I stay and face the horrible loads of questions?

I focused back to reality and looked at Yugi and the others. Yugi looked like he was contemplating at Bakura and Marik, probably trying to figure out where he had heard the names from. His eyes widened and looked back at me and Stacy. He's figured it out. He knows who we are, what we do, and everything else. He started to open his mouth, and I panicked.

"Um, we have to go!"

I grabbed Bakura and Marik and motioned for Stacy to follow. I rushed them all around corner after corner, trying to find the exit. This place was huge!

Finally, we gave up on our search for a bit, since the bell had rung and everyone must have gone back to their classes. We all leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at Marik for some reason or another, and it didn't look like anyone else was either. Everyone's faces seemed relaxed and somewhat tired. I had been sitting right next to Marik, who looked scared, probably because he thought everyone was going to kill him. We weren't going to, though. He's all our friend, and he might as well be our adopted brother. I put a hand on Marik's shoulder to calm him. He looked over and I smiled. He smiled back and the others did, too. Now we're just four people creepily smiling in the hallway at each other.

We all heard footsteps coming around the corner and our glances shot towards the source.

It was Yugi. We were about to run for it, until he put up his hand to stop us.

"It's okay," His voice was soft, "I'm not a crazy fan, and the others hardly recognized you. Especially with all your hair like that. It took me a while to figure it out. I'm not gonna bombard you with questions, I just have one... Why are you at my school?"

All of our answers are going to be stupid, so I spoke first, "We're playing a show here in about six days. We have absolutely nothing better to do."

"We were walking downtown when someone pulled us in here thinking we were students, skipping class," Bakura rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your principal is apparently a huge fan, and was even going to our show. He asked us why we were here a week early, and we blamed our bus driver. He said... No, insisted that we come to his school for the next few days. 'It would be fun'," Marik leaned back and closed his eyes.

"And now we're here," Was all Stacy said.

"Yeah, our principal is insane. I'm sorry he dragged you into this. If you don't mind, I'd like to make it up to you on his behalf," Yugi smiled, but not with that crazy smile our fans give us when they see us on the street. Just a normal smile.

"How?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I'd like to start off by saying again that I'm not a huge crazy fan. In fact, the only way I even recognized you guys was because I saw your picture on a magazine cover or a poster or something. I've only heard one of your songs, and I can't remember your actual names," He pointed to me and Stacy, "I'd like to make it up to you by buying you some lunch at my favorite restaurant, Burger World. It's not super impressive, but the food is good!" He lost confidence towards the end, judging by his voice.

I like Yugi a lot already, and I'd love to take him up on his offer.

"Alright, sounds good! I'm not letting you pay for us though!"

He looked surprised at my answer. He smile and nodded, "We can go now. I can afford to miss a day. My grades are pretty good."

I nodded and smiled back at him. I got up and pulled the other three up with me. Yugi guided us to the front door and we started walking down the road.

"Wait!" Tea screamed from behind us. I turned around and saw she was with the other two that Bakura and Marik knew.

* * *

**That was not a very good cliffhanger/way to end the chapter :l  
Oh well.  
OoOoOoOoh, what will happen in chapter threEeEeE?  
That's a stupid way of typing ghost voices. Eh, whatever.  
Tell me what you think! Sucks; Yes or No?  
The ideas that pop into my head are silly and stupid.  
Some things may contradict each other, but I think that it'll work out. I do edit and review my own chapters before posting them, but sometimes things are too hard to fix, so I just leave em there xD  
Art and music; it will come back! I really wanted them in that class (I had ideas for it and everything) but then bad things happen to go people. I'll get em to go! It will be weird and funny and fabulous!**

Question of the day:  
Wait, there's a question of the day?  
Well, yeah. But probably just today.  
Ohhhhhh.  
Anyway, easy question of the day. A simple yes or no will do just fine.  
None of you may know that my earlobes are stretched. They're at a little more than one inch.

Now, this is a decision completely up to me, I'd just like people's opinions. Because my ears have ripped twice, they can't shrink back to anything smaller than about 5/8". But, there is a way for me to get my ears completely back to normal. It is a form of plastic surgery, and it involves reconstructing my earlobes. (this is pretty gross) They cut off the bottom half of my earlobe, then sew up all the openings. Uh, yeah.

The one problem I have with this, is that after that surgery, I could never stretch my ears again. I could get them pierced, but not stretched. If I stretched, my earlobes would fall apart (lovely).  
(Sorry for this long description)

The question of the day is: Should I get the surgery done to my ears, or should I just live with my earlobes having large holes in them?

Yes, no, ew that's disgusting never talk about that again?

Leave answers where ever I can read em! That'd be great c:

Also, uh, review... Maybe.

Next chapter will be out soon!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming out

**Alright**,** gotta say a few things. **

**Number one! I have changed my pen name to 'xflerfeex' cause it sounds derpy and stupid and that's how I like it. It reminds me of many of the faces I make on a daily basis.  
Number two! I changed my avatar (as if that really matters). I made it myself in MS paint. _I _made it, so there's no questions of why it sucks. Anything I make is pretty horrible xD But yeah. A not too accurate 'painting' of me. The gray things are my piercings.  
Number three! Is there a number three? It's probably that I make these stupid intros way too long.**

**If I have something more to say, it'll be at the end.**

**Presenting to you... Chapter three!**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. I thought of something and it just can't wait. I'll forget ;-;**  
**Amazon sent me an email recommending the FIFTEENTH Pokemon movie. There's fifteen? Damn! I can only name like, five XD**

**Okay, I need to shut up now. *Somehow glares at self***

**Chapter three!**

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

"Uh... Guys... We need to run..." I looked at them all, nodding quickly.

"Why?" Yami and the rest looked confused, but started picking up their pace.

"I sort of lied... One other person recognized you instantly... And it happened to be Tea."

We all started walking faster and faster until we were running down the street very awkwardly. A few people stared.

"Guys! Hang on!" Tea was pretty loud, and I could hear her coming. I looked back and she was only about three yards away.

"Hurry!" I screamed. We all got up to a sprint at that point, but it was no use.

Tea caught up to us, well, at least to me. Curse my short legs! She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground. The others stopped when they heard me gasp.

"Ah! Man down!" Marik shouted. He ran back and grabbed my other wrist.

Ryou and Malik ran up behind Tea. They tried to cover up their laughter, but they didn't do a great job.

At this point, I was sitting on the ground, one wrist grabbed by Tea, the other by Marik. They were both pulling me towards them, hurting my arms in the process.

"Let him go, you crazy bitch!" Bakura grabbed a part of my forearm and started pulling, too.

Tea was winning their little tug-o-war, until Ryou and Malik came and started pulling alongside Bakura and Marik. She finally let go, sending me and the other four flying, all falling into a big pile of people.

I looked up and Tea looked pretty pissed.

"What's your problem?" Yami looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Her problem is that she _loves _Something Strange, and wanted to hang out with all of you. She says she 'promises to be good'," Ryou looked at Tea, "You're such a liar."

"You're not hanging out with-" Bakura started, but was stopped by Marik's hand covering his mouth.

"Who's your favorite?" Marik asked as if it decided whether or not she could stay.

Tea giggled and held a hand up to her mouth, "If you _must _know, it's you, Marik!" She blushed, "I've had dreams about you and me..."

* * *

(Marik's POV)

Fuck. Why does curiosity even exist?

Me? Really? Shit. I was hoping it was Bakura. He absolutely hates fangirls. It would be so fucking funny, but no. Had to be me.

My so called "friends" were all holding back laughter. I just tried to keep it together and play it cool.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows, "What kind of dreams?"

Guess she wasn't prepared for this. She avoided eye contact with me, "Oh, you know... The _sexual _kind. It'd be a dream come true if it'd actually happen... Catch my drift?" She sounded seductive towards the end, and I could feel my face go white.

Oh god. I never sleep with fans! Okay, that's a lie. I only do it when they're really hot! Tea is pretty, but I'd never sleep with her! For some reason, that just seems wrong. I have to make up a reason why I can't, and what better way to do it than by saying...

"Um, I'm actually gay, but I'm glad you like me!"

Bakura snorted. Please, Bakura, don't blow my cover!

"Marik, you're not gay! And if so, only a little bit. Think of better excuses!"

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Bakura must secretly hate me, or something! He should understand more than anyone! But no, he has to ruin me. Just keep calm and continue to go along with it.

"What are you talking about, Bakura? I... Love men!"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that? You keep a list of all the _girls _you've slept with! There's not one guy on there!" He looked over, "Tea, he's straight. Feel free to torture him."

Nope. Not gonna give this up yet. One more try.

"I'm serious, Bakura! I'll prove it!"

Bakura smirked. That smirk. It means he's up to no good, "Okay then, let's prove it. Here and now. Make out with any of us," He gestured towards himself, Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Atem.

God. Fuck you, Bakura. If I was ever going to do this, it wouldn't be out on a public street.

I took a deep breath and quietly laughed underneath.

_Bakura claims himself to be straight, but I'll prove that he isn't. I'll kiss him without saying anything, and I'll make it damn good, too._

We were all still sitting on the ground in whatever position was most comfortable. We had gotten out of our little pile. Bakura was sitting next to me, back against a fence. Without saying word, I sprung on top of him. He let out a small gasp and his eyes widened.

He was surprised, that's for sure. He didn't think I would do it, and especially not with him. Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips against his.

I could tell at first he was nervous about it. I'm sure he didn't want anyone to see us. He would never come out to the world. He's very private.

After a few seconds he relaxed a bit, but I shocked him again when I started touching his tongue with mine. I knew he was enjoying it, though. That thing in his pants never lies.

After about two minutes of this, Yugi popped in.

"Okay! Okay! You're _both _gay!"

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

"Me? Gay? That's ridiculous!" I looked away, trying to look like I thought the idea really was ridiculous. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

I, Bakura Touzoku, am _gay_.

Oh, how I hate the word. _'Gay'._ It even sounds like a word you should be embarrassed and ashamed of, and I definitely am... Embarrassed, ashamed, and disgusted with myself that that word can even come _close _to describing me.

I really wish I wasn't... Gay. It makes me feel separated from everyone else, and being separate isn't a good thing.

Sure, you don't want to be a carbon copy of your friends, but you at least want to fit in a little. Enough to make you feel secure.

I've never told anyone. I'm too afraid of being judged horribly, and possibly getting kicked out of the band for being... Like that...

Everyone was looking at me. I could feel my face go red. I looked down at the ground. I tried my best to hide my face with my hair, but it couldn't hide my embarrassment. I started feeling very anxious and picked at the skin on my left hand.

_Why does this have to happen...?_

I could feel tears filled with fear and embarrassment build up in my eyes.

Eyes closed, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I didn't dare open my eyes. If they're going to throw me into oncoming traffic, I want it to be a surprise.

They didn't though. It sounded like they were taking me farther away from the street. I could hear footsteps belonging to around four different people. Two of them were the ones carrying me, the other two were on my sides. The even sound of footsteps on the pavement turned into rustling of grass.

They laid me down in the grass, with my eyes still closed. Four pairs of hands started touching my face, arms, hair, and chest, I suppose trying to 'comfort' me.

But wait... _Four_ pairs of hands_? _They were all different, too. Of course, I couldn't recognize who's hands belonged to who. Why would I know what everyone's hands felt like?

Still, who's the fourth person? Do I dare open my eyes? No one has said anything this whole time, and it's starting to freak me out. When I do open my eyes, I know three people I'll recognize; Atem, Marik, and Stacy. I can't figure out who the fourth person is! It's driving me crazy! I can only assume it's one of Ryou and Malik's friends. One of them, Tea, or Yugi. I don't think it's Tea, but I guess I won't know until I open my eyes.

Taking a short deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Marik sitting on my right, closer to my legs. Next to him was Stacy, closer to my hips and stomach. I looked up and saw Atem, who had my head resting in his lap. All three smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, but it was barely seen.

I looked over to my left and saw someone I didn't expect. I thought it would be that crazy bitch or the short one, but no it was...

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

I felt awkward, sitting with the rest of them. I didn't really belong. They were big and famous, and me? Just some kid living in the city, trying to get by.

When Bakura looked at me, I could help but smile. He was so cute! And he's gay, too? Okay, it isn't confirmed, but I'm still happy about it!

Even if he is gay, though, I probably don't have a chance. He's amazing and I'm... Well... I'm just Ryou.

The first to speak was Marik.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just didn't want to get raped or something by Tea," He frowned, "But, not to make you feel uncomfortable, I'll love you all the same, no matter who you're interested in. You're my brother, and I could never judge you for something like _that._ That would just be ridiculous!" He smiled at him and Bakura attempted to smile back, but it was half heartedly.

Stacy started patting a rhythm on Bakura's stomach with her hands, "Yeah, Bakura. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I like guys, too!" At that, Bakura laughed under his breath, "Embrace who you are and all that! You're a kick ass person, and you don't have to think poorly of yourself!"

Atem looked down and smiled, "You're the best Bakura out there, there's no changing that! You're our best friend, and like Marik said, you're our brother. We'll love you no matter what. Besides, I like guys, too. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just the way we are."

Uh oh. My turn to say something? Ugh, why did I come along? I've only known him for a few hours!

"Um, Bakura," I hope I don't sound too stupid, "I haven't known you very long, in fact, not even a whole day... But I can tell you're a great person, and I definitely want to get to know you better. And if it makes you feel better... Um..." Oh god, am I really gonna say this? "Up until just a few hours ago, no one knew _I_ was gay... Not even my best friend, Malik. I told him today in class through notes. We'd been passing them behind yours and Marik's backs..."

Bakura sat up a bit and smiled, "Oh, I know. Me and Marik are assholes, we were reading your notes when they were on our side. So I read what you wrote, and Marik read what Malik wrote. Then we had our own set of notes so we could put together the conversation. Also, I stole the original copy from your pocket."

My face turned red. I reached into my pockets to find that he was right. How could I have not noticed either of those things?

"Don't feel so bad, we're pretty good," Marik smiled at me.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Um... So are we going to go back to the others? They must be growing impatient," I started to get up slowly, and the others did the same. Except Bakura.

"You want us to carry you again, your royal majesty?" Atem pulled Bakura up into his arms. Bakura rolled his eyes and jumped down.

"I think I'll be alright, thanks."

When we got back to Yugi, Tea, and Malik, they had been playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. They all turned to look at us and smiled.

"You guys still wanna go to Burger World?" Yugi asked and scanned the five of us for responses. I looked over at the other four. It was up to them.

"Of course, Yugi," Atem smiled right at him and I could somehow _see, _well, without the obvious method, Yugi's attraction towards Atem. Maybe his voice is sexy to him. I don't know.

"You guys are going to Burger World? Can I come too, Yugi?" Tea. Always wanting to be part of everything. I'm not close with Tea, but I think she tries to get everyone's attention because someone important hasn't given her any.

I heard Yugi very lightly curse, but he looked at her and nodded.

We all started walking. Yugi in front, leading the way with Atem. Then there was Marik, Malik, Stacy, and Tea, in that order. Malik and Stacy stood in between the two so Tea didn't do anything... Bad.

So, that leaves me and Bakura, side by side, at the back of the group. It was nerve racking, to say the least.

Bakura was about four inches taller than me, so the top of my head ended about where his chin was. I hate being short... But maybe he's just tall. So by comparison...

"Hey," Bakura nudged me. My glace shot up to look at him and I flinched a bit, he just laughed, "Jumpy, much? I was just going to ask if you were going to quiet the entire time we walked. It's pretty boring."

Oh no. He thinks I'm boring!

"Oh, um... I'm sorry! W-What did y-you want to talk about?"

_Stuttering? Really Ryou? You're not helping yourself!_

Bakura chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not _that _bad. I can be nice," He rubbed my upper arm and I started shaking slightly. This isn't real. It's too good to be true. Someone actually liking me _back?_ It's unheard of. Every guy I've ever liked either wasn't gay or didn't think I was cute or had a good personality or something. I've even tried dating girls, but they all said I'm too feminine. Which I suppose is true.

I smiled really awkward and shyly. I could feel my nervousness grow inside me. It wasn't a good feeling. I tried looking up at him, but I focused my eyes back down at the ground. I tried to pay attention to something else, like the cracks in the ground, but he wouldn't let me.

His arm travelled down my torso, hooking around my waist. Anxiety started to build up. My thoughts raced, and I started to tremble. I didn't want him to feel like he did something wrong, he didn't! But I felt like I was going to have a severe anxiety attack if I didn't get out ASAP.

I tried my best to make my breathing sound normal, but I wasn't doing a very good job. I grabbed my phone and started texting Malik.

I needed out, _now._

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

I could definitely tell that Ryou was nervous. He was shaking slightly and his breathing seemed forced. I feel like I should pull my arm away, but it feels so right there, and it might make matters worse if I move. He might think then that I could tell he was nervous, which I can, but if I make it obvious that I noticed he might be embarrassed.

I saw him take his phone and started typing very quickly to the contact name 'Malik', who is right in front of us. I read over his shoulder to see what he was saying.

"Malik please please please PLEASE make up an excuse as to why we must leave. Bakura is making me soooooo nervous. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack... I need to leave but I don't want to make him feel bad"

He hit 'send' and I looked up to Malik who pulled out his phone and glanced over his shoulder to see a very panicky Ryou. I feel bad. I don't want him to feel scared around me. Quite the opposite, actually. Malik typed back very quickly and Ryou's phone went off.

"Okay, Ryou. I'll think of something fast. I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll get you out of here, don't worry"

After Ryou read Malik's text, he looked up at Malik. He looked like he had been thinking and just got an idea.

"Guys, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot Ryou and I have a project for school due tomorrow and we need to go home to finish it. We haven't even started!" He faked embarrassment and looked at everyone, "We'll see you all tomorrow at school!"

Everyone said their goodbyes except me. I felt horrible. I always seem to mess things up.

Malik came back and took Ryou's hand. He started guiding Ryou the other direction. Before they were too far away, I whispered in Ryou's ear.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you feel better."

Before he could say anything, I walked back to everyone else.

Why the fuck can't I do anything right...?

* * *

**And there's chapter three!  
I feel like it ended a little too soon, but this is still a good place to stop.  
I don't know where else it would D:  
Next chapter will focus on Yugi and Atem (By the way, Yugi still doesn't know Atem and Stacy's actual names. He still thinks they're Yami and May because he hasn't heard their real names. (See? Something I write can actually make sense!))**

**Review if you want, it doesn't matter too much to me.**  
**I write this stuff out of boredom.**  
**If you like it I wouldn't mind you showing it! (:**

**Oh, and the "obvious method" is boners xD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nerves

**Hello, people! **

**What I have here for you today is the fourth chapter of 'Riot!'.  
I can't remember if I said at the end of last chapter, but I'm saying now that this chapter will focus 80% on Yugi & Yami/Atem.  
(Bout time, right? It says in the damn summary 'puzzleshipping'!)**

**Oh my gershhh guys. I wrote then rewrote then wrote again and finally I believe I have perfected this. Sort of.**

**By the way... I saw this hilarious post on tumblr that said:  
**everywhere you go make sure you randomly laugh darkly and say "I'm finally getting used to this body"  
Watch as people wonder if you're possessed by a demon, or just an oddly sinister transsexual.  
**I laughed. Mainly because there was a gif. of Bakura.**

**Here for you, is chapter four!  
(Wow, shortest intro yet.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

Without Ryou and Malik, Burger World just wasn't as fun. I haven't known the band for more than a day, and Tea is _so _irritating around these guys. She's constantly asking questions and I'm really tempted to figure out a way for us to ditch her. However, that would be unnecessarily mean. I do consider her a good friend of mine, even though she gets all fangirl-ish around famous people. She once cried because she saw Duke Devlin on the street, who's a famous singer and guitarist. He does acoustic music and sings a lot about love and girls and all that. Every girl in the world loves him. I guess I can sort of understand, he is kind of cute.

At Burger World, we were all sitting in a normal booth, normally put together for four people, but we managed to fit six. On my side I was at the end, Atem (who's actual name I just found out a bit ago, along with Stacy), was in the middle, and Marik was on the inside. Even though I'm really tiny, Marik and Atem weren't. They were tall and muscular, so there wasn't a lot of room on our side. On the other side there was plenty. All three of them were sticks. Facing me was Tea, in the middle facing Atem was Stacy, and next to her was Bakura.

Tea wouldn't shut up. It was question after question.

"So do you guys actually live somewhere? Where are you from? Is it fun going all around the world? Oh! What's your favorite song and song to preform? Do you get nervous before a show? Oh and..." The list just kept going. Everyone was clearly annoyed, but Atem stepped up and answered them all.

"We actually don't live anywhere specifically. We almost never stop touring and it's pointless to have a home that you're never in. We basically live on our bus, but occasionally we'll stay in a hotel. I'm from here in Japan, Marik is from Egypt, I think Bakura is from the UK, and I'm pretty sure Stacy is from the UK too, that or the States. It's not always fun, but it can be amazing. My favorite song of ours is 'Forgiven', although I'm basically not in it. Favorite to perform is probably 'When Blood Runs Black'. Do we get nervous? Well, I occasionally do, usually when the show is sold out, but I'm okay most of the time!" Atem seemed to give his best fake smile and Tea nodded really fast.

"Is that where you're all really from? I'd love to ask some questions about that!" I could hear all four groan, but Stacy took the bullet for the team.

"Yes, I'm from the States, Bakura is from the UK, Marik's from Egypt, and Atem is from Japan. Question answered?"

"Well, I guess... One last question! How did you all meet?"

Marik leaned back and crossed his arms, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"I don't care! Tell me! Tell me!"

_God. Shut up, Tea!_

"If you insist," Bakura pulled out his wallet and took out two folded up pieces of paper. He unfolded them and placed them on the table for everyone to see.

The pictures were old. You could mostly tell because of how many times they had been folded up and shoved in Bakura's wallet. One was of four people sitting together on a street curb, and the other was of two people on the street hugging each other and smiling.

I somewhat recognized one or two people in the picture. They looked like Atem and Marik, which would make sense as to why Bakura has the photos.

Tea looked confused.

"Uh, okay. Why are you showing us pictures of Marik and Atem with some other guy and Cassidy Way?"

Cassidy Way...? Isn't that the chick who helped get Duke Devlin famous? It was some 'inspiring' story about how they were homeless at 14 and 15 and they were discovered next to a coffee shop. They got really big within a month, but then they split up after six months. Duke is still very popular, but no one really knows what happened to Cassidy.

Bakura sighed a rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"'Some other guy' is myself. I can agree that I look very different, but a few years really changes someone's appearance."

"I'll say!" The guy in the picture looked _nothing _like Bakura. This guy had colorful hair and a smile on his face. The Bakura sitting with me always seemed annoyed and had plain white hair, "I guess time really does change people. How long ago was this?"

"Two or three years," Marik butted in, "And the girl you used to know as Cassidy Way, is now only known by her real name, _Stacy May Dalton."_

"There's no way in hell that Cassidy is Stacy! Cassidy had a gorgeous voice, and Stacy, while I haven't heard her sing, has a deep voice that doesn't seem like it'd sound good..." Jeez, Tea! You can be so rude.

All four of them just rolled their eyes. Stacy sighed and started singing a song that I think was called Forgiven. Atem mentioned it earlier. Bakura started singing with her, as well as Atem and Marik. All their voices were beautiful, and they all went together perfectly.

Tea was in shock. I was too, a bit. She sounded exactly like Cassidy, just with a more matured voice.

"Happy? Good. Atem, Marik and I all met here in Japan. We thought we had a better chance here. We were all very poor musicians and didn't have a lot going for us. We had a three man band, with me as our drummer and Marik singing and playing bass. Well, it didn't work out very well. We saved up tons of money so we could all go out to America. None of us had been there, so it was somewhat... Scary. When we got there, we had wandered into a crowd of people who were all cheering for something. We pushed through people to see what was such a big deal. There was a large stage, with two people up on it, a girl and a boy. The guy, _Duke Devlin, _looked about our age; Sixteen. The girl though, _'Cassidy Way', _was no older than fifteen. They both were playing guitars and singing. It was incredible. After they got off stage all three of us agreed we had to talk to them. We started walking around to the back of the stage and a security guard stopped us. 'Cassidy' must have thought we were hot or something, because she let us come back," Bakura smirked at Stacy and nudged her.

"I so did _not! _I didn't really know what I thought of you three... Something caught my eye, I guess."

"As Bakura was saying," Atem jumped in, "She let us come back and talk to her. We talked about music and found out she could play drums, but no one knew her for it. She told us she'd much rather play in a rock band instead of playing guitar and singing. Then it began... She broke the news to Devlin, and he took it surprisingly well. They're still good friends. Anyway, she joined us but decided to use her real name so no one knew she made the switch. 'Cassidy Way' was a stage name so that her parents didn't know who it was and try to mooch money off her. We played a few shows in big cities around the United States and got popular. The rest I think you can find out on your own."

"The pictures are from the day we met," Marik smiled, "Bakura looked so funny back then!"

Marik and Bakura started arguing while Tea talked to Stacy about who knows what. That left me and Atem sitting next to each other in silence. Atem started whispering in my ear and I shivered, feeling his breath on my neck.

"Let's leave for a bit."

I nodded and quietly got up. Atem followed. We went into the men's bathroom and looked at each other awkwardly. What am I supposed to say now?

* * *

(Atem's POV)

Yugi and I walked into the men's bathroom and stared at each other for a moment. I looked up slightly and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was still down and flat, making me look very unattractive.

_Why did I have to meet someone cute on a day that my hair looks awful?_

I sighed. Now I don't even know what to say to him. I took him away from everyone else so we could talk privately, but now I can't find the words. He looks nervous, and I don't want him to be. I want him to feel comfortable around me, like he can talk to me about anything.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me here, Atem?" Yugi's eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion.

I bit my lip and looked down. I really didn't have an answer. I wanted to talk to him alone, but I didn't really have a reason. It was hard to think of a fake one, too.

"Um... No reason! I just, uh... Wanted to get away from the arguing!" Giving him my fake smile, Yugi nodded and smiled back.

"I understand. I hate it when people argue. Especially the ones close to you..." He frowned and looked at the floor.

"No, no. It's not what you think. Bakura and Marik _love _each other. They just get into little arguments like siblings. It's not that bad. Marik makes fun of Bakura all the time!"

"Oh, okay! So do you fight a lot with them as well?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. I could feel my face get a bit red.

"Uh-Of course not! I'm the good one!"

"Oh I see... Well, Bakura said that you're the _least _cute in the band and that he has more fans."

"That bastard! When I see him he's gonna get it!"

"I can agree. You're _definitely _the good one."

_Shit._

"W-Well I mean... By comparison...!" I felt myself blush. Damn it.

Yugi laughed and grinned. It only made my embarrassment worse.

_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT._

"It's okay, Atem. I'll still like you just as much. Even if you are a little mean," I guess he noticed, because he winked at me, too.

Is he _trying _to torture me?

"Hey, Yug'! Fancy seein' you here, eh?" I turned to see a blonde haired boy standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest. He walked over to Yugi and started messing with his hair.

"Joey, stop! You're messing it up!" Yugi tried to push him away, but he was much shorter than the other.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop. Hey..." He noticed me leaning against the wall awkwardly, "Who's he?"

"Oh! Um, he's..." Come on, Yugi, just say a friend or something... "He's um..."

"...Your boyfriend?" He smirked at me and Yugi.

_WHAT._

We were both in obvious shock, which only seemed to confirm that what he said was true.

"It's okay Yug'. No shame in it. Same goes for your man over there," He nodded and smiled at both of us.

_This can't be happening._

He'll just push it further if we don't just own up to it, even though it isn't true. I can only hope Yugi is okay with it.

"Alright, yes. It's true."

There was silence for a few moments. Yugi's eyes shot open when I spoke. I hope that's not a bad thing.

"That's so cute! Ya guys look great together!" He's not making it any better... "This may be a little weird... But can I see you guys kiss each other?! It'd just be so dang adorable I couldn't stand it! With Yug' being... Short and all."

"Um, Joey, I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with that..." He glanced at me with a nervous look. I could only shrug helplessly. I don't know how to get out of this besides continuing to say no, but this guy doesn't seem like he'd give up.

"_Please, _Yugi?" He gave him puppy dog eyes and Yugi look down with defeat. He turned his head slightly to the side to look at me. His eyes asked for approval, and all I could do was nod awkwardly.

"Okay, Joey..." Yugi walked over to me, eyes still glued to the floor.

I wanted to make it better, but I had no idea how. He was shaking when I wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around my neck and leaned in, still shaking. I was nervous, too, of course. I tried my best not to show it, though.

His lips met mine and he relaxed a bit. I thought this would be short and sweet, but instead it was somewhat long and passionate. It felt right, as well. As if this was meant to happen.

The door opened and someone walked in, but I didn't care. All my focus was on Yugi right now.

It had been a minute or two before we pulled away from each other. The first thing I saw was Joey grinning and Bakura smirking.

Why did _Bakura _of all people have to see this?

"The others and I were wondering why you both were gone for so long... I guess I know why now."

"Let's all go back to the table now. There's no need to just stand around here. It was nice to meet you Joey."

I grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him through the door, "Where is everyone?"

"We were all just about to leave. The rest are outside... You know Atem, you don't have to grab my hand to tightly. I'm not going to tell anyone else... Unless you want me to, of course."

There's that smirk again.

"I don't always trust you, Bakura, but I'm hoping _this_ time you'll keep your word."

The three of us walked through the front doors and were met by everyone else.

"Took you guys long enough! Come on you two, we're going back to the hotel. We'll see these two tomorrow," Marik smiled and we began walking.

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

(Marik's POV)

We had gone to bed early tonight, since we all weren't used to waking up so early. It was Bakura's turn to sleep in the other bed alone.

I had been sleeping fine for a few hours, until I heard cries and rough movements coming from the other bed. Stacy heard it too, and poked me, asking if she should go check. Atem didn't even move, he's such a deep sleeper. I told her I would and quietly got up and walked over to Bakura. The only light that existed was the moonlight shining through the curtains. I couldn't see very well, but Bakura was tossing and turning violently, crying in the process.

"Bakura..." I whispered and gently tried to wake him up, "Bakura, it's okay. It's just a dream. It's okay, please wake up..." I was about to cry myself. It worried me. I was afraid something was horribly wrong, and I didn't know what to do. I just kept trying to wake him up until his eyes opened. I smiled the best I could.

"Come here," I whispered in his ear and pulled him into a hug. He was still crying and shaking slightly. I pulled him out of bed and brought him into the bathroom.

"Bakura, what happened? It's okay now, it wasn't real. You're okay," I held his hand, trying to keep him calm. He squeezed my hand very tightly. It actually hurt a little bit. We sat down on the floor, still holding hands.

"I... I... Hurt someone... Someone v-very important..." He bit his lip and more tears fell out of his eyes.

"It's okay. You didn't actually hurt them. It was just a dream."

"What if they're really hurt though? Not from me? What if my brain is telling me he's in danger?" He sounded very worried, and I wasn't exactly sure who he was talking about. Me and Atem are right here with him, and we're fine.

"Bakura, who are you talking about?"

"Ryou..."

"That boy from school? Friends with Malik? Bakura, I'm sure he's fine. It's midnight, he's probably sleeping."

"But what if he's _not _fine? What if something bad happened?"

"Bakura, you're worrying way too much..."

"I have to find out if he's okay!"

He started reaching for my pocket, where I kept my phone, "How is my phone going to help you?"

"You got Malik's number. I saw you. Can we please call them? I'm so worried Marik!"

"Bakura, he's fine..." Maybe Ryou was, but Bakura wasn't. He was panicking. He gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave in. He never does that. This must be important to him.

* * *

(Malik's POV)

Ryou and I hadn't been lying. We did have a project due tomorrow (well, technically now today) and we hadn't started it. It was a world history project, where we chose a country and wrote about it or represented it the best we could. The biggest rule was that you couldn't pick a country you were familiar with. A lot of people cheated, and I wanted to as well by choosing Egypt (where all my family members live), but no. Ryou is just too honest. So we picked the United States, a country I knew almost nothing about.

We started working around eight pm, and still haven't finished at midnight. We were about half way done, and Ryou was exhausted. He was passed out on the floor with a book covering his face. I couldn't figure something out, so I started poking him until he woke up.

He sprung up, book flying off his face.

"Is it already time for school?!"

"Ryou, it's midnight. You fell asleep a bit ago. Can you help me with this?"

He sighed with relief, "Of course. What is it?"

"Well, the United States has fifty states, right?"

"Yup!" Ryou nodded.

"...And they each have a capital, right?"

"Mhm," Ryou kept nodding.

"But they _also _have a capital for the whole country. Which is right here," I pointed at a map, "But I can't tell what state it belongs to..."

Ryou looked confused, too. We both stared at a map for awhile until my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Who is calling you at this time?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I pulled out my phone from my pocket and it said 'Marik', "Uh, it's Marik. Think I should answer?"

Ryou nodded once and I answered.

"Um, hello?"

"Malik?"

"Yep!"

"Listen," He sighed, "Bakura is sort of over here freaking out thinking something horrible has happened to Ryou. Is he with you?"

"Um... Yeah, he is. Why would Bakura think something bad happened?" I looked over at him. He looked fine to me.

He sighed again, "I'm not sure. He must have been having a nightmare or something. I woke him up ten minutes ago because he was screaming in his sleep."

"Oh no! That's horrible! Tell him I'm sorry, but yes. Ryou is absolutely fine!"

"Huh?" Ryou looked up from the map and over to me, "What do you mean, 'Ryou's fine'?"

I could hear conversation through the phone between Marik and Bakura. I ignored Ryou for the time being and listened to what they were saying.

"Bakura, Malik says he's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"But what if..."

"He's fine, Bakura! Malik, I'll see you tomorrow. Please don't tell Ryou about this. Bakura is just having some... Issues."

With that, he hung up the phone and I turned back to the map.

"What was that about?"

"The phone call?"

"_Yes, _the phone call. What else would I be talking about?"

I shrugged and looked down at the map, "I remember now! The capital of the country isn't part of any state! It's a district I think..."

Ryou crossed his arms, "Don't try to pretend that phone call never happened, Malik. I heard my name, and it was Marik calling. What did he want?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Ryou. He just wanted to ask me something."

"And your response was that I'm fine? What was the question?"

"Just drop it, Ryou. It's nothing to worry about."

"But..!"

Holding up my hand seemed to stop him. We continued on with our project until we finished around two in the morning.

Ryou was passed out again, with a book covering his face.

It's hard not to smile at the sight. He's a pretty cute guy.

I fell asleep shortly after I finished the project. I slept on the floor with Ryou, so he didn't feel weird or anything. That was a big mistake.

It was around four am when a book hit me in the face.

Pushing the book off my face, I saw a very frantic looking Ryou. He was looking around rapidly and was hyper ventilating. I could see tears running down his face as he grabbed his chest and leaned over, looking like he was in pain.

"Ryou, what's wrong?!" My voice came out very shaky and full of fear. I wrapped my arms around Ryou, trying to calm him down, "Ryou it's okay. You're alright. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about..."

"I... I hurt h-him... Badly."

"Who, Ryou?"

"B-B-B-Bakura..."

_Didn't this happen to Bakura, too?_

"He's fine, Ryou. He's probably-"

"Where is he? I need to see him!"

"It's four am. He's at the hotel with his band mates, _sleeping._"

"What if he's hurt?!"

"Ryou, calm down. It's okay. He's okay. Let's just go back to sleep..." I held Ryou close to me and started laying back down. He relaxed slightly and stayed close to me. He was still breathing fast and shaking, but after a while he fell asleep.

_This is just way too weird._

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

Waking up at six am has to be the worst part of school. That, and the work... Homework, too. Art and music aren't fun... And I'm not a huge fan of physical education or teen choices, either. Teen choices is the worst. I'll have that tomorrow, but today it's art and music.

Atem told me him and the others would be wearing their hair as they usually do, but still wear normal clothes. I'd love to see, since I've never seen him on any posters or anything.

What happened with Atem yesterday really got me thinking. It felt right, but I never thought I could be attracted to a man so much. I've never really been attracted to anyone before... It is a weird feeling.

After showering, getting dressed, and eating, I ran out the door waving to my grandpa, "Bye, grandpa! I'll see you sometime after school, okay?" He smiled and waved back.

"Okay, Yugi. Have fun at school!"

* * *

(Still Yugi's POV. Just a scene change)

Walking to school was always boring. I had no one to walk with and it was always very quiet this early in the morning. It's still somewhat dark this early, too.

I was about half way there when I heard something that scared me a bit. It sounded like footsteps behind me, but every time I look back, there's nothing there.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. I looked around everywhere but there was nothing there.

Still walking, I tried to keep my eyes on everything, but it was useless. I felt two fingers poke me in the sides, causing me to flinch. I heard a voice coming from behind me, but I didn't bother to look back. I knew I'd see no one.

Hearing bodies hit the sidewalk and cries got my attention, though. Atem had tackled Marik and Bakura, which I assume were the people poking me. I just stood there, confused.

"What the fuck, Atem? We were about to really get him!" Bakura tried to push him off, but he failed. Atem looked very strong. He had a hand on each of their chests and they seemed to be in some pain.

"Yeah! It was gonna be great!" Marik tried too, but also failed.

"It's not nice to scare someone like that, guys," He looked very serious and stern, holding them down with just his hands.

"Oh, come on! We were just having fun!" Marik whined and mustered up the strength to push Atem off (with the help of Bakura).

Atem fell back while Bakura and Marik looked very proud of themselves. They started arguing about who was stronger.

Stacy walked up behind them and sighed, "Did you guys take your medications?"

All three looked up and nodded quickly.

"Did you _really?_" She crossed her arms a looked right at them.

"Of course we did!" Marik said, cheerfully.

"Oh _really? _Then why do I have them all right here?" She pulled three bags with pills in them out of her bag, "Take them. _Now."_

"But we don't have a drink!" Atem shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out three water bottles, all filled with different drinks, "Atem, I have your apple juice. Bakura, I have your orange juice. Marik, I have your fruit punch. Take your medicine, it is necessary for keeping you all sane," She started handing out things to them and I could hear them grumble.

I don't exactly know what I should be doing at this point. I've just been standing here awkwardly. I turned to start walking to school again, since I could risk being late at this point. As soon as I turned though, Atem called after me.

"Wait, Yugi! We were just about to start walking!"

I stopped and waited, noticing how different their hair all looks. Bakura's is very poofy and messy, like he doesn't put effort into styling it. Stacy's looked about the same as yesterday, except with a little more volume. Marik's was very spiky and much more different than yesterday's flat hair. Atem's... Atem's kind of freaks me out. It looks a lot like my own, with a few small differences. The ends of his hair are more red, while mine are purple. His blonde bangs shoot up into his hair like lightning bolts, while mine do not. Completely different. I don't even know why I thought it was similar in the first place.

They got up and walked over to me, signaling me to lead the way to school. I glanced at my phone and it read '6:50 am'. Hopefully we aren't all late.

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

_What happened last night, was all too real. Nightmares like that never happen. I've never hurt someone in my life, as far as I know. Hopefully I'll see him today... I'd mention my nightmare, but it'd be much too embarrassing..._

"Ryou!" Malik poked me in my side and my head jerked over to face him, "Get out of your little dream world. We need to get to class."

I nodded and we started walking towards the classroom.

_I hope he's here... I don't know what I'll do if he isn't._

* * *

**End of chapter four!**

**Dude. Sort of long chapter, right?**

**The things that don't make sense right now, will in the next chapter or future chapters.  
For example:  
The dreams  
The medication  
Duke Devlin  
Probably other things I forgot that I put in there.  
I haven't reread this chapter yet and proofread and all that. **

**Shit... It barely focused on Yugi & Atem, huh? :(  
I'm such a liar.  
Their little attraction thing started though. Good thing, right? :D**

**Some of these scenes aren't super realistic, and for that I'm sorry.**  
**I've never had a friend who had never met my boyfriend, and asked for us to kiss in the bathroom.**  
**But... I've never had a principal who invited Blink 182 to my school, so I guess this story has a lot of things that don't happen.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Opportunities

**Howdy!  
I'm not from Texas...**

**Here is the not very long awaited chapter five for 'Riot!'.  
****  
About Marik and Bakura's "special moments", they have some bits of good in them. **

**The last chapter I wrote took a bit over a week, but mostly because I'd start writing a paragraph, but then remember something I needed to do and when I remember things like that, it just can't wait. **

**My best friend is visiting from Cali and I DESPERATELY need to clean, but then other things come up and yeah... Still haven't gotten any of that done! (She's here in two days D:)**

**So, let's put something to the test. I'll write today's date/time here and I won't change it. I'll put the time/date at the bottom when I finish. **

**Let's see how far my procrastination can go! (Keep in mind, my friend will be here for a week.)  
(Oh, also, I write this intro before I write the chapter, if you were wondering.)**

**2:42 pm 03/23/2013**

**Here's chapter five!**

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

When myself and Marik split up with the other three, we got lost. Though neither of us would admit it.

Wandering through this school isn't fun. Every new hallway looks like the last one, there's no one around to ask for directions (we would never ask for them, though), and there's no way to even tell what part of the building you're in. This is a total pain in my ass.

We finally gave up and sat down next to some restrooms, hoping someone would come by.

Surely enough, after ten minutes or so of waiting, someone came up.

He didn't notice us, though. He looked like a nervous wreck. His eyes were glued to the floor, he was shaking and breathing fast, as well as holding his sides as if he was going to puke. The boy turned to a brick wall and lightly rested his head against it.

"Where is he?" Tears fell to the ground and there was a strange feeling in my chest.

Ryou was upset because he hadn't seen me yet today.

_Shit, that's right. We're probably fifteen minutes late by now. _

I thought I had scared him off by trying to be... I'm not even sure what I was trying to be, but he ran away when I did it.

_I guess I'm more intimidating than I thought..._

The situation was incredibly uncomfortable. It was silent, apart from Ryou crying.

No thoughts came to my head on what I should do. All I could do is sit there, staring at Ryou crying because of myself. It seemed slightly odd to me, though. Did he really miss me that much?

Sitting there felt like forever, but it had only been five minutes.

Glancing over at Marik, I saw that he had no idea on what to do, either.

Silently, I snuck over behind him and a hand on his back. He jumped a bit, but didn't look up.

"You know, you should probably be in class right now. They're probably teaching about something important, like fractions or whatever is important to know. I'm not entirely sure what that is..." I leaned against the wall, trying to act like I hadn't watched him break down and that I had just walked up and saw him like this.

He looked up slowly, and when he saw my face, he lit up.

"Oh my goodness! You're okay!" He wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he possibly could, and it actually hurt a bit. He buried his face in my chest and wouldn't let go. He had my arms pinned to my sides, so I couldn't really move.

"Um... Yes, I am. Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?" This was a serious question. I really don't know why he'd yell 'you're okay' when there hadn't been any reason that I wouldn't be.

There was no answer to my question, he just kept squeezing me to death.

"Um... Ryou?" He looked up and his face was only inches from mine. It was incredibly uncomfortable for me, and I couldn't back away since he still had his little death grip on me.

He _still _didn't respond, and it only made me feel more awkward. I couldn't figure out why this was happening or what he was doing. I tried looking at him, but I couldn't.

It all happened fast, but at the same time, very slowly. He released me from his grip, but only to move his hands to my neck. A shiver went down my spine when he leaned in closer to me.

Before I could question it, he pressed his lips against mine, and I froze. No one has ever kissed me before. Well, not counting that crazy girl from grade seven who pinned me against a wall and forced me. This wasn't forced though. It felt very natural, like this was something we did all the time.

When he let go and backed up a bit, he looked embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were this forward, Ryou," I tried to smile, but it came out more like a smirk, instead. He blushed and looked down.

"Well I... Um..." He started walking away, "...Gotta go!"

He went past a corner and disappeared. I looked back at Marik, who was sitting on the floor, looking just as confused as I am.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

_WHY. Why did I do that? Why did I decide that that was a good idea? It wasn't. It was a horrible idea. He couldn't possibly feel that way about me. So why did I think that was okay to do? It wasn't. He probably thinks I'm weird now. _

It was just too tempting though. Right in front of me was someone so cute, so attractive, and just so... I couldn't help myself. I've never done that before, but it seemed like the right thing to do for some reason. I realize now that it wasn't.

The next time we meet will be so far more than awkward. That's why I'm going to avoid it at all costs.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to read a text from Malik: "Where the hell are you, Ryou? There's five minutes left until history (not including the break) and you need to be there. I know you don't feel well, but get your ass back here during break! I'll be with Yugi & Tea, and maybe Joey & Tristan if they're there at the usual place. I better see you there"

That's right... We do have a project to present. Hopefully Bakura and Marik just won't come to class and I won't have to worry about it.

The bell rang for the ten minute break to begin, so I started walking towards our usual meeting place. I saw Yugi, Tea, and Tristan there, but no Malik or Joey. When I got closer I noticed Atem and Stacy, but still no Malik.

"Um... Where is-"

"Malik?" Yugi cut me off, "I'm not sure. I thought you would know, being in his class and everything."

"Oh..." I completely ditched math class, and never went back to the room, "I kind of skipped this class period... Heh..."

"What? You never ditch class, Ryou! What was so important?" Tea and the rest looked very surprised and confused.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think of an excuse. I was getting nervous. They were all staring at me.

"Hey guys. Hi, Ryou," Malik's familiar voice calmed me down a bit. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over and smiled.

"Malik! I have to tell you a few things..."

"No need. He already told me," He pointed behind him with his thumb and I froze. I didn't want to turn around. I knew who was there.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

Staring at the back of Ryou's head was interesting. It made it easier to observe his small figure. He was a bit shorter than myself, maybe by three or four inches. He was very thin, very fragile looking. As if you could break him in half with no effort. His long white hair went about half way down his back, and his arms were pinned to his sides.

Everyone was just staring at him, no one was moving. I feel slightly bad for him, however he put himself in this situation for the most part, with some help from Malik.

Although he has yet to look back yet, I'm one hundred percent sure he knows I'm behind him. What he doesn't know, is that I wasn't the one who told Malik what had happened. It was Marik. I'm sure he suspects it to be me, though. I'm not _always _a bad guy, just most of the time.

At this moment I decided to be an ass and be a nice guy. Nice to Ryou, an ass to Marik. I very quietly backed up around a corner, just as Ryou was turning around to see what he expected to be my face, but instead, just Marik's. I could see Ryou relax a bit, while Marik looked around trying to find me.

_Sucks to be Marik. _

I smirked and looked around the corner. Ryou and Malik had gone to talk with Yugi, and Marik was walking around, trying to find me. I turned back and dazed off.

It was interrupted though, by Marik covering my mouth and pulling me away from the crowds and into a bathroom.

"What the hell was that? Do you know how awkward that was for me?"

"I'm sure it was simply _dreadful, _Marik. I'm sure you'll live through it, though."

"Bakura, it was worse than dreadful! He just stared at me for a while thinking 'What the fuck? Why the fuck would Marik be telling Malik and where the fuck is Bakura' and just... It was bad, okay?"

"...I wouldn't think of Ryou as someone who says 'fuck' in any situation, and certainly not three times in only two sentences."

"Oh, shut up Bakura! You fucking say 'fuck' more fucking often than any other fucking person we know!"

"Well... Okay, yes. That's true, but I was just thinking more like him. He seems really polite and all that."

"Yeah, he does... Wait! You're just trying to distract me from being pissed at you! You're such an ass, Bakura."

I laughed a bit and not so lightly slapped a hand on Marik's back, "It worked, didn't it? I don't know why you would be mad at me. You really are the one who told Malik."

"Yes, but-"

"There shouldn't be a 'but'. It's only fair that you own up to what you did, and not let me take the blame. I had nothing to do with it," I turned around to walk out of the bathroom, but hit someone shorter than me, so their face hit my shoulder somewhat hard, "Oh, sorry about that. Should probably watch where you're walking."

I walked around them without taking a second glance. I found Malik and we walked to the classroom and sat down, waiting for it all to start.

Soon, Marik came in with Ryou and they each sat to my right and left. I avoided eye contact with Ryou completely, and paid attention to the teacher in front of me, for once.

Ryou kept lightly nudging me, but I pretended that I didn't notice. I could tell from his breathing that me ignoring him was making him upset.

_Good. _

Today's history class involved fifteen pairs of students presenting projects they did about different countries. I gave Marik a look when some kid said that people from Egypt were nice. He glared at me and it was hard not to laugh.

When it was Ryou and Malik's turn to go, Ryou got up and stepped on my foot. Hard.

_What the fuck?_

I tried to ignore it, but it hurt pretty bad. I just sucked it up and stared at the ceiling while they gave their little presentation on America. I noticed the teacher give me an angry look that read, 'pay attention'.

I didn't want to make a huge scene (although that would make this a hell of a lot more interesting) so I looked down at Ryou and Malik.

It was very clear that Ryou was upset, at least to me. He does the same things I do when I'm trying to hide my anger (which doesn't happen often, but sometimes it's necessary).

His arms were crossed and his right hand was digging its nails into his left upper arm. He kept lifting one of his feet, and then switching after five seconds or so. Every once in a while he'd smile, but it was completely fake. It was easy to tell that he was putting a lot of effort into it.

When they were done, everyone clapped, while I wrote something down quickly for Ryou.

_Ryou, I can tell you're pissed. - Bakura_

When he sat down, I didn't look at him. I just slid the note onto his desk. I could see one of his hands grab it, then heard his pencil writing quickly.

_Bakura, it seems like you are, too. - Ryou_

_I'm _pissed? I'm not the one who is physically abusive!

_Really? Because I'm not. I don't get why you are, though. - Bakura_

I passed it back to him and he wrote very fast. When I got it back, the letters were thick and indented. As if he dug his pencil into the paper.

_**How do you not understand why I'm angry? I'm not exactly angry at you, I'm mostly mad at myself. I'm the idiot here. - Ryou.**_

Now I feel stupid. I really do not understand why he's pissed. I'm trying to go back on recent events, but I can't really think of a reason why he'd be pissed.

_Um... I'm kind of drawing a blank, here. Why are you so pissed off? - Bakura_

I handed it back to him and I could hear him sigh.

_Just talk to me at lunch, okay? - Ryou_

I think I can manage to do that.

* * *

(Atem's POV)

The bell rang for the second break of the day, and everyone poured out of their classrooms and into the halls. Giving me ten minutes to talk to Yugi. I'm smiling just at the thought of it.

We all walked out of the room and into the hall, where we would see Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik. When we got there, though, I only saw Marik and Malik walking towards us.

(A/N; Okay. Do not get misled. This is not lunch. If you remember my stupid schedule from chapter two, after this break it's art and music (that's why I switched to Atem). Bakura and Ryou are not talking at this moment. Ryou is being all frustrated and sitting in the classroom, and Bakura... I don't know, he's... Dancing in the bathroom or something. Let that image sink into your head. Okay. I'll just continue now...)

Everyone said their hellos while I sat back and watched. I only wanted to talk to Yugi. I'm with Marik and Stacy constantly, and Tea probably doesn't have anything interesting to say. Not that she's an annoying bitch or anything, (really!), I just don't seem to have anything to talk about with her.

Yugi, however, is fascinating. He always has such interesting things to say. I could talk to him for days straight, it'd never get old!

Everyone else talked, and I just sat against a wall, silently.

Time flew by, and the next bell rang.

"Come on, Atem. It's time for art class," Yugi held out a hand to help me up.

Even though I could easily get up on my own, I took Yugi's hand. We smiled at each other and began walking down the halls to where ever the art room is.

Walking through the door, I could immediately smell paint and other art supplies. There were eight big tables with four stools lined up on one side of each.

"We sit over there," Yugi pointed to a table in the back.

The table we all sat at was covered in paint. I couldn't even tell what color the table was originally.

The teacher started talking but I mostly tuned it out. I heard a few things, like 'drawing', 'love', 'happy', things like that. Then she put a large piece of paper in front of me and told me to do my best.

_Okay... Maybe I should've paid attention. I have no idea what we're doing._

I looked over at Yugi and he was just tapping his pencil on the paper, I assume trying to think of something to draw.

On my other side, Stacy was trying to hold back laughter while she drew out something on the paper.

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

She looked up and gave me a grin, "Drawing something we _looooove! _You'll never guess what I'm drawing!" I looked down at the paper and couldn't guess at the moment. It looked like it was going to be a person, but there is no way to be sure at this point, "What're _you_ gonna draw?"

"No idea."

"I have one for you! You could draw yourself!"

"... Why would I draw myself?"

"You know why! Just... Make it a little different! Abstract!" She kept glancing at Yugi but then quickly back to me and nodding.

_She wants me to draw Yugi...?_

"Um... Great idea! I'll get right on that," I stared down at the paper in front of me and took a deep breath.

I took my pencil and began creating lines and shadows to depict 'my' face and features.

It was very awkward, because at some points I had to look up at Yugi so I knew exactly how to draw... Me.

It took us all about half an hour to finish. When I was done I looked over at Stacy's paper to see...

"Is that us?!"

"Yeah! The front isn't the best part though, look at the back!" She flipped the paper.

The front was just of us standing there looking happy and normal. The back, however, was of us looking evil and demented.

"Why would you draw this?!"

"Because, I love you guys no matter how you're acting. Even when you're being assholes. I still love you!" She smiled big and couldn't help but smile back. Even though that drawing made me look horrible!

"How's mine?" I turned the paper to face her, and her face lit up.

"I love it! Yu...ooh look so cute! I like the eyes the best!"

"Thank you!"

"Mind if I see?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

Atem was showing Stacy his drawing and she seemed impressed. I wanted to see it myself, but his arm was blocking the way.

When I asked if I could see it, I could see him tense up.

"Um... Of course!" He turned the drawing towards me and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was amazing! There was so much detail and beauty. It looked like it could have been a photograph! It looked exactly like him except with a few differences that made it look more like...

_No... Why would he draw me? Our little moment back at Burger World couldn't have mattered to him. It looks exactly like me though..._

"So... Um, what do you think?" He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking around awkwardly, probably trying to avoid eye contact.

_Maybe he really did mean to draw me... I'm so flattered. It makes me look way more attractive than I really am!_

"It's incredible! I love it!"

"You... You really think so?" His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Of course! My...- _Your_ eyes look gorgeous!" I smiled back at him and his eyes sparkled.

He took my hands and held them in his. I could feel myself blush so I looked down.

"Thank you, Yugi. It means a lot to me."

"Y-Y-You're welcome, Ah-Atem..."

The bell for the end of art class ended, signaling that it was time to go on to music.

_My worst class. _

Surprisingly, Tea was mostly quiet throughout art, but then she started talking up a storm when she saw Marik (with Bakura), standing outside the music hall.

"Oh my god, Marik! It's been like, forever since I've seen you!" She jumped on Marik squeezed him as tightly as she possibly could. He gave a face that made him seem disgusted by this. He shoved her off and smoothed his clothes.

"Yes, that hour must have been just _awful _for you."

"Actually-"

"Why are you both here? You should be with the other class," Atem cut in. Bakura and Marik looked at each other with irritation.

"Well, we were in gym class when _this _idiot," Bakura pointed at Marik, "Threw a basketball at the teacher's face. Then blamed _me _for it."

"Oh, come on! It was _your _idea!"

"It was _not!_"

"Enough!" Atem held out a hand, "Why are you _here, _though? Why are you not still with the others?"

"Because the teacher thought we'd be in a 'better environment' in this class. Apparently throwing tambourines at the teacher's face is _much _better," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter! You're here, so let's go inside! I'd love to hear you play a song for me, Marik!" Tea grabbed Marik's hand, which he immediately pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me."

We entered the room one by one, and were greeted by many instruments all around the room. The one that really brought attention to itself was the piano in the corner of the room.

All six of us sat in a row of chairs, waiting for our lesson to begin.

_This is going to be so boring for them. They'll probably know every answer._

* * *

**4:03 am 3/29/2013**

**Okay, I'm super sorry if that was a REALLY lame place to stop, but I had the next scene thought up in my head, and I couldn't find a good place to stop there. The scene after this last one would be heavily connected to the NEXT scene, and then we'd have a very very very very long chapter that would probably take me a long time to finish. It's better for me to work in small chunks. **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it enough to say you like it!  
I don't expect you to love this chapter, since I don't.**

**I'd love love love LOVE it if you reviewed, and did all that other snazzy stuff. **

**Chapter six is on it's way! Just help encourage my brain to stop being a jerk. **

**Bye! (:**


	6. Chapter 6 - Problems

**Hello all!**

**Chapter five was a bit of a disappointment to me, but this one..! (Let's hope xD I'll try my best)**

**Guys, I swear this is the last time I'll change my name. Double pinky swear. It's now my tumblr thing (just in case you wanted to follow my totally awesome blog.)**

**I WAS WRONG. YAMI/ATEM LOOKS HAWT WITH HIS HAIR DOWN. **

**It is now my avatar. I don't even care. It is. Admire it.**

**So, I like the whole time/date thing, so I'm going to keep doing that (it's interesting to me).**

**I'm sorry that the teachers' names aren't very Japanese-ish. I'm just using names of teachers I had in elementary school.**

**(Another quick thing, I changed the summary. I feel like people were/are being misled. But I DID say 'future', and I never said how far in. Don't worry though. This chapter I will mostly not be lying :D (kinda))**

**Chapter six!  
9:42 pm 3/30/2013**

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

It's amazing how much they all know about music theory! I can't even remember the difference between a treble and bass cleft, but these guys can answer any question thrown at them!

Miss Holiday was getting annoyed since they knew so much. She must think they're just being cocky at this point. They kind of are, bragging about all the things they can play, but not so much that it irritates someone as much as she is right now.

"How do you all know this? I've never had students who knew so much! If you're such _great_ musicians, one of you play us something!" She crossed her arms and glared at the four.

They all looked at each other nervously. I'm sure they knew that they couldn't play together. Otherwise someone might recognize them.

Looking around the room, I couldn't find guitars, just a drum set that was dusty, being so rarely used.

Marik pushed Bakura forward, almost off his seat.

"This guy right here would _love _to play for us all. He's a great pianist!"

Bakura's face turned slightly red. He looked around the room and saw all of my classmates looking at him expectantly.

"Well...?" Miss Holiday began to tap her foot.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

While I am great at playing piano, I have no desire to play in front of these people.

"Marik, don't be a dick. You know I do _not _want to do this," I whispered in Marik's ear and he just shrugged.

"You take medication for it, you'll be fine."

Actually, no, I won't be.

There is nothing I hate more than anxiety. Whoever decided I should be cursed with such a thing, needs to go die in a hole.

It may seem odd, but performing in front of a small crowd gives me anxiety attacks.

_Every. Fucking. Time._

Playing alone isn't something I'm a big fan of either.

Big crowds are fine, for whatever reason. There are so many people it's hard to tell if anyone is even looking at you. But small crowds... It's easy to see every pair of eyes looking directly at you, just waiting for you to make a mistake. Playing by yourself can only make things worse.

At least with the others I'm not the main focus. Playing solo _definitely_ isn't my thing.

Unfortunately, I'm an idiot. I do indeed take medication for my anxiety, but I didn't take it this morning. A brilliant idea on my part.

That pill tastes _awful, _and 'what's the use in taking it?'. I realize now that taking it would have made things a lot better at this moment.

Instead of swallowing it, I did what I do every time I don't want to take it; I drop it down my shirt. Then, when I stand up, it falls to the ground and I just crush it with my foot.

_What a horrible idea. I'm truly fucked now._

"But Marik-"

"Well, Kura? If you're so amazing, show us!" This teacher was the definition of 'bitch'.

"I never said-"

She glared at me.

"Seriously, lady! I never said-"

"What's the big deal? Just play something! Get it over with!"

_She's right... I'll never win this argument. I need to pick my battles for once. This lady would never shut up until I played, so I'll just do it. _

I got up and walked towards the piano. I sat down in front of it and got myself situated.

_Just take a deep breath. Everything will be okay._

I thought up the piece I was going to play, rested my fingers on the appropriate keys and-

"Excuse me ma'am, I hope I'm not interrupting. My teacher wanted me to give this to you," Ryou. Just great. He's _exactly _who I wanted to be here when I mess up.

He handed Miss Holiday a folded up piece of paper. When she unfolded it, her eyes widened. She blushed and quickly put it away. I'm assuming it's a love letter or some bullshit like that.

"Um... Thank you, Ryou. I'll see you tomorrow for class."

"Alright!" Ryou was about to walk out the door and back to his class, until he noticed myself sitting very awkwardly in front of the piano.

This _really_ has been my lucky day... _Not._

"Kura! So this is where you went! Are you about to play...? Do you mind if I listen?" He looked at the teacher and she nodded. He looked back to me and I guess I somehow nodded too because he went and sat down with Yugi and everyone else.

_He wants to hear me play? God, could this moment get any worse? Just stay calm Bakura. You'll be okay... Great. Now I'm talking to myself._

I took another deep breath and began to play. Luckily for me, the song I chose did not have words. Otherwise it'd be very clear that I was nervous.

I had decided on Moonlight Sonata, composed by Beethoven. Since the full song is about fifteen minutes long, I only played the first five or so. I was amazed when I finished without any mistakes.

Everyone clapped, including that bitchy teacher. I sort of smiled, but it didn't last long. I just got back to my seat before they asked me to do something else. Where I was sitting was now occupied by Ryou. I looked for a new seat, but the only empty spot was right next to him.

"That was amazing, Kura!" It's weird, because I don't think he's calling me that to hide myself from fans... "I had no idea you were so talented! With piano, I mean... I know you're a great bassist, too..."

Honestly, I was very flattered. Very few people know that I play, and even fewer have heard me. I sort of smiled, but it could barely be considered one.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Just a bit of Beethoven, nothing special. Um... Shouldn't you be going back to your class?"

Ryou was smiling bigger than what seemed humanly possible, "I know! I _love _Beethoven! I wish you had finished the whole thing. It's such a wonderful piece," He looked over at a clock hanging on the wall, "I should be fine. There's only two minutes left until lunch anyway. We can walk together, if you'd like..." He looked down and images shot through my head.

The notes.

_**"How do you not understand why I'm angry?"**_

_"Just talk to me at lunch, okay?"_

_Shit. I don't want to talk to him right now. I can already see it being stressful. I don't really feel up to that right now... But maybe it won't be bad, maybe he's not so angry anymore. If I say no he'll only get more upset. _

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a break from these assholes," I gestured towards my band mates, and they didn't look too pleased with being called assholes.

"I am _not _an asshole! You must be referring to Marik twice. Anyway, go have fun with your cute little boyfriend, Bakura!" If not an asshole, Stacy sure can be a bitch.

Ryou's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

I was about to tell her to fuck off, but she, Marik, Atem, Yugi, and Tea were all getting up to leave. Before I could say anything, they were out the door. Leaving me with Ryou, somewhat alone. There are still other people around us, but no one I actually know or like.

"We... We can go now, if you'd like," Ryou still looked very nervous. I wanted to help make him feel more at ease, but I'm not much of an expert on comforting people. I usually do more harm than good.

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

The halls in this school are quite crowded around lunch time. Everyone pushes each other, and it's easy to get lost in the crowd.

People do not watch where they're going or what they're doing. Almost every day I get pushed or shoved, but usually not hard enough for me to lose my balance or be knocked into someone else.

I guess today was my "lucky" day.

Bakura was walking right next to me when a very big man pushed me directly into his arms.

The man only muttered an apology and walked away.

"You okay there? Need me to carry you?"

Bakura was holding me this whole time.

"That's alright! I... I think I can manage!" I pushed away as fast as I could, only to get pushed back from another person hitting me.

Bakura chuckled, "Here, let's go," I've never felt so helpless.

He held my hand and walked in front of me, protecting me from everyone who could push me to the ground, which basically means every student at Domino High School.

It's odd, because he isn't grabbing my wrist like someone who is just guiding the other somewhere. He's holding my hand, like something that a partner would do. His fingers are laced between mine, and it's not a grip. It's gentle and sweet. The best thing is that I'm not feeling anxious. Only slightly, but that's probably more because of the crowds.

Bakura doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would hold anyone's hand, though, and definitely not in front of a bunch of people. From what I know about him, he doesn't like to show much affection at all.

It may be because I ran off the last time he tried, but I have a feeling he's that way with everyone.

It really seems like I should've ran off by now, like last time, but I feel fine. I'm relieved that he is here... And alive.

My dream last night seemed so real.

For some reason or another, I had dreamt that me and Bakura were... Well... _Together. _He had just broken up with me, making me cry and be very upset. I was breaking down in one room, and in the next room I heard a loud thud and some gasps followed by it. I ran into the room to find Bakura, lying dead on the floor, surrounded by blood, holding a gun. There was no one else, but I could hear voices telling me it was my fault. I was the one who did this to him.

That was about the time when I woke up and hit Malik in the face with a book.

I'm still very worried about the dream. It seemed obvious that he had killed himself, and the voices kept saying it had been my fault. I know it wasn't real, just my brain messing with me, but it still scares me.

We went outside to sit underneath my favorite Oak tree, where I eat my lunch without everyone else when I wanted to. It is in the most secluded space on school grounds.

It had been awkwardly silent the entire time we walked. I really wanted to say something, but the right words didn't come to mind.

"So... You wanted to talk to me, right?" I nodded, "You aren't doing a very good job."

"I... I'm so sorry! What did you want to talk about?"

"You're the one who said 'talk to me at lunch'. I'm just trying to do what you wanted me to."

"That's right! I'm sorry! Well..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't bring up me kissing him for no reason. I don't think that discussion would go well.

"...Well? Look, if it's about this morning I really didn't tell Malik about it. It was all Marik, who was sitting on the ground watching the whole thing. I probably don't want to talk about it just as much as you don't want to. Maybe it needs to be brought up, maybe it doesn't. Either way, it seems that I deserve an explanation."

He looked at me with no anger in his eyes, which is what I expected. All I saw was plain curiosity and confusion. Maybe a bit of irritation. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if the tables were turned.

The thing that makes this difficult is that I don't exactly have an answer. There wasn't much of a reason. Maybe the dream was part of it, but that was mostly just with the hug.

"I... I don't know exactly. You were just right there, and it just..."

_It felt right._

Tears began to build up in my eyes. I don't want him to think I'm weird.

I looked down at the ground, trying to hide my face with my hair. I'm just hoping he goes away so when I look up I won't have to see someone judging me and probably thinking of ways to embarrass me. It happens often.

What I got was the exact opposite of what I expected.

Bakura wrapped his arms around me and just held me close to him.

"Ryou... You're a weird kid, but that's why I like you."

_Did he just say that he... Likes me? In any way, that seems unlikely. I'm beginning to think I'm still asleep in Malik's arms. _

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"Ryou?"

Nope. I'm remaining quiet.

He groaned, "Ryou, look up! Or I'll take back what I said!"

That got me. When I looked up his face was inches away from mine.

_This seems oddly familiar..._

Just like this morning... Except Bakura was the one kissing me.

* * *

(Atem's POV)

After leaving Bakura with his 'cute little boyfriend', as Stacy would say, the five of us walked down to the cafeteria and met with Malik.

Of course, Malik was wondering where Ryou and Bakura went. Marik just told him that they needed to talk about something privately, and Malik smiled, knowing exactly what it's about. Even though I have no idea. Marik, Malik, and I think even Stacy knows, but not Yugi, Tea and I. I suppose it isn't any of our business, but I'm still wondering what it could be about.

The subject was quickly dropped when we began eating. I'm always very clean when I eat, but not Marik. He's so messy, it bothers me. I could tell he was trying to be a bit better right now, but it wasn't working out very well.

Malik was sitting right next to him, and Marik was flinging food into his face. He didn't seem to mind, though. He was smiling and laughing.

We all finished, and I went down the hall to the bathroom to make sure my hair and clothes are all situated. I wanted to ask Yugi something very important, and I couldn't look bad while doing it.

"Hey Atem," Yugi came up behind me and I jumped.

"H-Hi Yugi... Sorry, you scared me."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course! Go ahead."

"Well, I, um... I was wondering if, you know, you wanted to hang out sometime... Just you and me."

_Did he read my mind? That's almost exactly what I was going to ask him! I was going to call it something else though..._

"You mean like a date?" I raised my eyebrows, making Yugi's face turn red.

"I... I-I n-never said _that_!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being. His stuttering is adorable, even though I'm sure it's very embarrassing for him.

"What are you laughing about? It's not funny!"

"Oh, Yugi. It definitely is. Whatever you're asking me to do, I will. I'd love to spend more time with you."

"That's great! Okay, uh, I don't know when..."

"Well-"

"Atem! Come on, we're gonna sneak up on Bakura! Malik says he knows where he is!" Marik popped his head in, looking excited and nodding quickly.

"Just text me, okay?" I smiled at Yugi and walked off with Marik.

Malik led me, Stacy, and Marik to a fence outside of the school. On the other side we could here two people talking, one person being Bakura.

"Okay, that's them! One of needs to go over the fence, I vote for Stacy," Malik whispered with his head lowered. Marik nodded.

"What? Why me?" Stacy whispered back. She frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Because you're the smallest! Okay, let's... Wait, what are they saying?"

We all put an ear against the fence to hear better.

"So, what were you mad about in the first place?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You sure? You nearly broke my foot!"

I nudged Marik, "What does he mean by that?"

"I think Ryou smashed his foot when he got up this morning in class."

I nodded and continued to listen.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

"It's fine, but only if you tell me why you did it," I could somehow hear Bakura smirk. Just by how he said it, I could definitely tell.

Ryou sighed, "I was angry at myself for kissing you this morning..."

_That's what happened?!_

"...I didn't think you liked me the way I like you, so I felt really stupid."

"That's no reason to break my foot!"

(A/N; guys I'm so sorry if you for some reason really wanted to know what happens here, but it's really lame and pointless so I'm just going to do a scene/POV change. I just needed Atem to know what happened this morning and I really didn't know how else. So we'll just say that they kicked him in the face or something... I don't know. Please don't hate me!)

* * *

(Yugi's POV)

_I hate it so much when I stutter. Why does it have to happen?! Every time! _

When Atem ran off with Marik, my heart sank a bit. I wanted to talk to him more, even though I have no idea what to say.

I don't know what we would even do if we hung out alone... I guess it's not an 'if' anymore, it's a 'when'.

Looking at myself in the mirror, it would take an idiot not to realize I had been nervous. My face is red and I'm shaking a bit.

_I hate that so much!_

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, letting me know I had a message.

"_Yugi- Don't think I forgot about our little 'date' ;) I'd love to be closer to you asap. Me, Bakura, Marik & Stacy are leaving to go practice for our show this Monday. We'll be in that empty warehouse that you walked by this morning. Around where Bakura & Marik started screwing with you. Meet us there after you're out of school, okay? :) See you then!"_

If only I could see him sooner... I can't miss another day of school, though. I have no idea what we are doing in English. I think it's poetry, something I'm horrible at. I don't even know how to rhyme. It took me forever to even figure out a haiku!

The warning bell rang throughout the hallways, telling everyone that they needed to go back to class within the next five minutes.

_It's going to be a long day._

_..._

Just one more class... One more class and I can go see Atem. I just have to get through chemistry and then I can leave. I can leave and be with him. Alone or not, I don't care. I love just being in the same room as him.

..._What am I saying?! I sound like some crazy little girl who fell in love with a cute boy in her class who has never even spoken to her! I sound completely obsessed! But Atem... He's just so... Indescribable. I like him so much and I barely even know him! This is getting ridiculous. I need to stop thinking about him all the time!_

* * *

_(_Atem's POV)

Where is he?! I'm sure he should be here by now!

All I feel like doing is pacing... Back and forth, back and forth. We had only gotten through two songs since we started. I know the others are getting impatient and irritated with me, but I just can't play without Yugi here!

I think he said he gets out of school at two... It's a quarter past two! Where could he be?

Did he decide not to come? No... That can't be right... No one stands up me! Not girls not guys not anybody!

I'm _Atem _for god's sake! Millions look up to me and admire me!

How could Yugi do this to me?!

* * *

**9:17 pm 4/16/2013**

**I'm not proud of this one either. **

**I'm so lame.**

**So, so lame.**

**I keep all my notes in my phone, and I got a new phone (ironically, a galaxy note 2) so I lost all my notes.**

**I have a horrible memory, so I had to come up with new stuff and ugh. **

**I feel like I'm losing everyone's interest. **

**I have an idea of what I'm doing for the next chapter, but I don't think it will take up as much as I feel it should in one chapter, so if anyone wants to see something happen, suggestions are always welcome!**

**I'll write faster, I promise! Things have been complicated and I just can't find time. **

**Please review and all that nifty stuff.**

**Have a fabulous evening! :)**


End file.
